Shadows Of What Once Was
by Valkyrie Beauty
Summary: Things are going to become more and more interesting in Mystic Falls how will Elena Handle this!
1. Chapter 1

**Important Note**

Someone has hacked in to my old account and as deleted all my stories, I cannot get back on it but I do have my old stories saved so tomorrow they will be add back up please don't worry have not lost any of the stories.

**I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**Characters:-** Elena aged 18, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Caroline, Klaus

**Pairing:-** Elena-Elijah, Caroline-Klaus, Slight Damon-Elena-Stefan

* * *

Shadows Of What Once Was

Part 1

If anyone saw her, they would see her smiling and think she was happy but that couldn't be further from the truth. When he left everything went downhill but she knew couldn't let her mask fall, she needed to hold her head up high and pretend everything was okay for the family sake. Even then she could feel the mask slipping every day.

Elena just sat there, looking in the mirror just staring as if she was remembering a very bad memory, she had tears in her eyes yet she wouldn't let them fall. After a moment she applied her make-up and practiced her smile before making her way down the stairs. She took a breath before smiling and walking in to the kitchen, when she entered she saw Rick looking through the cupboards and draws looking for something. "Morning." Elena spoke allowing him to know her presence before she went to fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Thought, we have aspirins." Rick stated as he went through all the draws, so that was what he was looking for, Elena didn't reply she just looked at him watching his every movement.

"In the victims Cupboard." Elena answered, she couldn't help but wonder why he wanted them in the first place, until I saw the whiskey on the table, this was a new Rick, Elena was talking to and it all happened that fateful night. "Hung-over?" Elena said with amusement, but deep down she hated seeing him like this.

"Sorry about that, it was kind of a weird night." He spoke as he looked at her with serious eyes, he was still finding his feet after Jenna, she couldn't blame him nothing felt the same after that night they were all walking on egg shells. Maybe that why she wore the mask?

"I told you, you don't have to feel bad." Elena replied smiling gently at him, in the back of her mind she knew he could walk away any moment if he wanted to. Yet she just didn't understand why he didn't was it for the fact he thought he owed Jenna something? She just didn't know but whatever it was she was kind of grateful, after all he was like a father to me, and he helped her to send Jeremy way to other family outside of mystic falls so he would be safe well as safe as a teenage can be.

"I thank you for that but I do have to be sorry for whiskey dialling Meredith at two am." He smiled; she tried her best not to laugh as he told her. At least he was trying to move on with his life but she couldn't after all the scene just kept replaying over and over again in her head, she was there after all and witnesses the whole scene.

"Oh no you didn't, was she cool about?" She asked, Rick didn't seem like the guy to be like that, which was a real kick in the teeth, but then he was a whole new guy.

"As soon as this hang-over is gone and I can remember the conversation you will know Elena." He laughed in reply which was cut short when the doorbell rang; Rick walked to the door with Elena in tails and opened it to relive the Sheriff.

**Another part of Mystic-Falls**

"Elijah." The blonde man asked in shock as he stared as the brown haired man in an old grey suit, who was known as his brother standing in front with the body of his hybrid on the floor next to the man.

"You look surprised to see me? So it wasn't you that pulled the dagger from my chest?" The brown haired man, who was known as Elijah spoke with some of amusement, while wiping his bloody hand on a piece of white cloth, he let go of the fabric where it landed next to the body on the floor. His eyes watched the blonde man's face to see that he was still shocked.

"You look like you could do with a drink and we have a lot to discuss so shall we." The blonde man gestured as he turned his head before turning back to look at Elijah but it was too late, Elijah jumped up in the air before striking the blonde man and throwing him in to some glass doors. "Easy I just finished renovating." The man spoke before running at Elijah and slammed him in to a table behind him breaking it easily. "You know what you have every right to be mad me, but I kept my word I reunited you with our family." As soon as spoke the man had finished speaking Elijah picked himself up and punches him back in to the other coffins only to have the blonde suddenly open one of the coffins and pull the dagger out of the vampire that was in a death-status before holding Elijah down on the other coffin behind him. "Don't make me do this to you again Elijah." The blonde shouted.

"Come on use it, I dare you then you have Kol to deal with." Elijah dared him after eyeing the coffin behind the blonde, Elijah watch as his eyes fill with worry and shock knowing that Elijah was right.

"Mikael is dead." The blonde suddenly spoke, Elijah eyes filled with confusion, then went back to serious before allowing his grip loosen as well as the blondes' which allowed Elijah to straighten up.

"What did you say?" Elijah asked rhetorical through gritted teeth before eyeing the coffins before him.

"I killed him; I killed him with his own weapon." The blonde stated trying to reassure Elijah. "He's gone forever." He finished.

"Why do our family remain in this coffin?" Elijah asked angrily, he knew the man in front of him was hiding something but the question was what? "Kol for over a century (Elijah gestated to the left) and Finn for over nine century (he gestated to the right)." he finished.

"Because of Stefan, he holds the one thing that stops me from freeing them, Elijah there are things in our past, our mother death, things that you don't know but I am ready to tell you now." The blonde spoke. "I only ask you to remember the oaf of loyalty you once swore to me." He said as he swirled the dagger that came out Kol in white ash.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked in annoyance before stepping forward while he watched the blonde man as he pushed the dagger in to the one called Kol chest yet again.

"Always and forever I need you to stand by my side to be my brother and help me destroy Stefan and then I promise you our family will be whole again." The blonde spoke as he turned towards Elijah. "Now for the truth about our Mother, she put a curse on me to surpassing my werewolf side after I found out and my anger got out of control I killed her." He spoke.

"What else are you not tell me?" Elijah asked curiously as he tried to contain his anger.

**With Elena**

"Hi is everything okay?" She asked as Caroline mother gave a sad smile to her before looking at Rick. Something was bothering her but the question was what? What bad new could she bring to Elena now?

"This is an unconventional conversation we are about to have, so I hope you protect me on it." She spoke, she looked at both of them in front of her, that's when Elena knew, it was something seriously, she looked worried and scared but the question was why?

"Of course you have our word." Rick spoke for both of us, Elena listened to what she had to say next even though something was telling her she wasn't going to like it. Elena knew that deep down she should be used to it by now bad news was always on my doorstep.

"I assume you both heard that our Medic examiner was murder at the fundraiser?" Caroline mum asked before carrying on. "When we found the body with this pieced through his heart. (Caroline's mother Liz held up a stake) The only problem was the fact that the weapon only has your prints on Elena." She stated before handing over the weapon; Elena couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing, the stake was one of hers from her family's home but how did she have it after all everything was lock up no one knew where they were.

"What?" Elena asked in shock, with her outburst Rick told Elena to go inside and wait for him, while he spoke to Caroline's mum, after twenty minutes of waiting he walked back in to the house and made his way in to the kitchen with Elena walking closely behind.

"Elena, it's, okay she doesn't think you did it, you don't have to look worried about it but I think we should call Damon just to be on the safe side." Rick spoke before dialling Damon number and putting it on loud speaker before placing the phone on the counter.

"So you're the prime suspect." After what she told him all he could say was that. Did he take everything as a joke?

"She doesn't think I did it, she just can't understand why they killed a council member." Elena replied through the phone waiting for answer maybe he had an idea of who it could be. After all he was always ticking people off one time or another.

"Why don't you ask Rick, see if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons?" Damon asked, Elena didn't know why but it was easy to tell that he was smirk somehow, she didn't know how she knew that but maybe it was the fact they became closer after everything that happened.

"You're on speaker phone dick." Rick answered.

"I'm just saying first suspect is always the right one." Damon cocky voice came; flying through the other end yet again after all he always did have a way with words, she thought that's why she liked him anyway.

"Her ex-boyfriend Brain was killed days ago aright I didn't show Meredith until tonight." Rick told Damon, he did have a point there Meredith would have known that Rick was a hunter let alone have stakes.

"Meredith didn't do it, I refuse to believe your luck with women are tragic." Elena answered, she wanted him to be happy they both had enough of being hurt.

"Who else knew we had weapons?" Damon asked, this time he had a serious tone in his voice, he didn't know who it was either.

"Anyone could have, we have weapons everywhere, in this house, yours, the school and my cars." Rick replied again he had a point.

"It has to be Klaus he screwing with us." Damon spoke seriously, he had a point, he would do anything for a score on Stefan but then again Klaus said he would protect her. Elena didn't believe he would go back on his word but then again his brother did when he said he wouldn't let anything happen to Jenna yet again he was always in the back of her mind.

"Damon, it could have been Stefan, he was crazy that night, he willing to push Klaus far enough he looked like he was capable of doing anything." Elena stated after all he was provoking Klaus so it just wouldn't surprise her. Rick looked at her for a moment as if to ask me if she was alright with bringing up Stefan.

"Gone are the good days when my brother, feed on innocent little bunny's." Damon spoke with amusement again. "Anyway got to go, call back later." He spoke

"Hey where are you?" Rick asked that was good point he would be normally here with her but he wasn't so where was he?

"Tea, with an old friend." He spoke before hanging up what did he mean by that?

**Somewhere in Mystic-falls**

A man with cropped brown hair in a slick black suit stood in the middle of nowhere waiting. "She didn't do it, I refuse to believe your luck with women are tragic." An angelic voice reached the brown haired man's ears from a distance. 'So it was true she was still alive.' he thought with a smirk.

"It has to be Klaus he screwing with us." The voice that replied in to the angelic voice made the brown haired man's hand turn in to a tight fist, he hated his man with his every being he wanted to kill him from where he stood but he needed him first..

"Damon, it could have been Stefan, he was crazy that night, he willing to push Klaus far enough he looked like he was capable of doing anything." The man seemed to smirk at this statement the innocent women had given, so she had turned her back on one of the brothers.

"Gone are the good days when my brother, fed on innocent little bunny's." The Males voice reached his ears before the figure coming in view. There walking toward the brown haired man was a dark brown-black haired man with blue eyes, he wore a leather jacket and dark black jeans which somehow carried attitude. "Anyway got to go, call back later." He spoke.

"Where are you?" The familiar voice of Alaric Saltzman asked through the mobile device that was is the dark haired man hands.

"Tea, with an old friend." The dark haired spoke before hanging up. "Elijah, if it isn't my favourite Original, back from the dead, you clean up nice." He spoke sarcastically.

"You left something in my jacket pocket." Elijah replied as he pulled out a small piece of paper out of his jacket and waited for reply.

"Oh yeah, dear Elijah let's get together about the destruction of your brother xoxo." He spoke with amusement again.

"Damon." Elijah spoke with annoyance.

"Was I right to un-dagger you or are we going to have a problem?" Damon asked as he learned his head to the side with his trade sign smirk waiting for answer.

"Well I'm here… let's talk." Elijah replied amusedly.

"Let's start with an easy question any idea what Klaus killing weapon could be magic seal in mystery coffin" Damon asked with a smirk.

**With Elena**

"Elena." The tall light brown-blonde-haired man stood there in front with his shirt tightened around his body as he tensed while he spoke to her, Elena knew she had to be carefully after all he was unpredictable, something was tell her she shouldn't have come but she need to get some answers, Elena was fed up with being in the dark.

"Bonnie told me you guys would be here. Anyway I just needed to talk to you." Elena spoke keeping her distance just in-case, there was no-way she was going to trust after his stunt he pulled over the bridge but she knew she had to keep her mask in check.

"Well there is nothing to talk about." He answered in return before turning his back to her and began to walk away but she just couldn't let this lie.

"Did you kill the Medical examiner?" Elena asked almost immediately he turn to face her, his face was straight hardly giving any signs of emotion but a part of her knew he was upset with what she just said.

"Why would you think that?" He asked suddenly as he leaned his head to the side more looking at her with intense eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because I don't know who you are anymore." She answered. How could he asked her why she would think that? After everything he pulled with Klaus that put her brother in danger and put her in danger.

"Believe what you want Elena." He stated just staring at her with cold blue eyes.

"I don't want to believe any of this but you're giving me no choice how can you expect me to believe any different?" she asked.

"Yet you had to ask me anyway, did ask Damon if he killed anyone lately?" He asked with amusement because he gave her no reason to believe other wises.

**Somewhere in Mystic-fall**

"Niklaus our guest have arrived." Elijah spoke as he opened the door to see both Damon and his younger brother waiting on the other side, the younger brother of Damon walked through the door eyeing Elijah as he went followed by Damon before facing Klaus.

"Damon, Stefan, Elijah tells me, you seek audience… every so bold of you, let's talk like civilised men shall we." Klaus spoke as he gestured them to sit around the table in front of him.

"Better to indulge him." Elijah spoke, he walked toward his own brother 'Klaus' before taking a seat on the left of him.

"I didn't come here to eat Klaus in fact I didn't want to come at all, but I was told I have to come so you can hear us out." Stefan abruptly as he stood his ground in front of Klaus.

"We can sit and eat or I can reach down your throat and pull out your insides choice is yours." Klaus spoke with smirk that appeared on his lips before taking a seat; in a matter of no time Stefan rethought his last statement and took a seat in front Klaus.

The evening was filled with an eerie silence, as all four watched the other waiting for the other to make the wrong move, while the waitress that Klaus compelled fill their plates and wine glasses up. "Thank you, love." Damon spoke seductively as he watched her walk away before turning back to the other three before the silence continued.

"Lost your appetite?" Klaus asked amused breaking the silence as his eyes locked on to Stefan both never leaving the other which made more tension fill the room.

"Eat. I thought we agree to leave the grump Stefan at home." Damon said, he didn't want a fight on his hand, well not right at this moment, Stefan turned his head towards Damon before turning back to the plate where he pick up the knife and fork and began to eat.

"That's the spirit." Klaus spoke sarcastically before turning toward Damon. "It's nice isn't it the four us dining together such a treat, is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" Klaus asked with amusement as he pointed to Elijah.

"I know how I felt about you, so I thought the more the merry." Damon replied just as sarcastically while Klaus just smirked.

"Elijah and I have had our share of a few quarrels of the century but we made it through." Klaus spoke as he looked back at Elijah who gave a small smirk in return.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah where is she by the way, last time I saw her she was daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan spoke and Klaus expression fell.

"If you are referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I have already come clean to Elijah." Klaus smirked back Stefan as if he was waiting for a cocky responses.

"Hey Stef remember when you killed dad, might want to dig on the judgement until desert." Damon spoke up quickly see the saturation was getting ready to get out of control.

"We here to make a deal Damon, don't mean we have to kiss his ass." Stefan spoke with amusement as he turned his head towards Damon.

"I'm just saying, we have a long evening a head of us, brace ourselves." Damon mumbled.

* * *

A/N:-

Removed my other story Impulses just wasn't feeling anything for it sorry if you all like it, I just hope you like this better please write comments.

Question:- What do you think about Elijah/Elena/Kol story


	2. Chapter 2

Important Note

Someone has hacked in to my old account and as deleted all my stories, I cannot get back on it but I do have my old stories saved so tomorrow they will be add back up please don't worry have not lost any of the stories.

I don't own Vampire Diaries

Characters:- Elena aged 18, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Caroline, Klaus

Pairing:- Elena-Elijah, Caroline-Klaus, Slight Damon-Elena-Stefan

* * *

chiwi-luv: yes this is from one of my stories that I redid thought this one would be better.

* * *

Shadows Of What Once Was

Part 2

"What was the hardest part for you? When you lost your dad?" Caroline asked as tears fell, while her eyes zooned on Elena. To be honest Elena didn't really know what to say considering she had lost both biological and adoptive parents. It was still a sore subject to even think about but Elena knew she had to help her though it somehow.

"Realising all the things that, he couldn't be there for. The things that… that you just need your dad for, you know." Elena replied as soon as she realized that her voice was breaking, she manage to pull my mask back on quickly before any emotion could be seen.

"Hey." Matt voice emerged suddenly as he walked down the path towards us, before Elena knew it, Caroline was out of her arms straight in his and all Elena could do was watch, knowing that nothing that she could say would make Caroline or herself feel any better but she would never let her know that.

"I think it's time to go and see my dad." Caroline spoke suddenly as she pulled away from Matt after twenty minutes of crying in his arms, Elena quickly gave her a goodbye and good luck hug, before letting her go, Elena waited for her to walk through the door of her house then left with Matt.

**Somewhere else in Mystic-falls**

"Stefan where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked suddenly as he looked at Stefan for answer, if anyone took notice they would have seen a dangerous glint in his eyes as he asked the question almost a sign of jealousy.

"Don't know ask Damon." Stefan replied, Elijah's head turned to Damon almost immediately before turning to Klaus after he started laughing for some reason.

"Sorry Brother you've missed so much, trouble in paradise." Klaus continued sound amused as he pointed to the Salvatore brothers which only caused more tension around the table.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over." Stefan threated which Klaus playfully put his finger to his lip in amusement.

"You know what it's properly best if we leave Elena out of this, and put her in the do not discuss pile." Damon answered as he felt the tension around the room start up again, he too had to admit he didn't like the fact Elena was bought up in the first place.

"You are properly right." Klaus stated as he bought the folk toward his month before dropping it dramatically. "It's just the en-lure of the Petrova doppelganger still so strong, what do, you say brother should we tell them about Tatita, I think they curiosity about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus spoke before breathy turning his head to Elijah not really giving his brother a choice.

"We're not going anywhere, please do tell." Damon asked the truth was he was more curiosity then he like to admit

"Tatita was a beautiful young woman, she had a child with an unknown man but even after that matter every man that laid eyes on her would fall at her feet but no one loved her like Klaus." Elijah spoke.

"I wouldn't say that, someone loved her just as much." Klaus answered briefly as he kept his eyes dead on Stefan.

"So you both loved the same women?" Stefan spoke with amusement.

"Do not interrupt when you do not know the facts." Elijah hissed at Stefan before continuing. "Our mother was a very powerful witch, to stop the quarrel between me and Klaus our mother used a very powerful spell on her, the spell to create Original Vampires, her blood was used when Mikael gave us wine laced with blood which we later found out was Tatita's." Elijah finished as his eyes fixed on the two Salvatore brothers who looked shocked for a moment.

"Why don't we move this evening along and discuss the plans on this propose." Elijah spoke calmly finally getting fed up with the evening.

"That's ever so simple Klaus and the original extended family leave Mystic Falls for good, me, Stefan and Elena live happily with no grudges." Damon answered.

"Deal sounds fair up to the point of leaving Elena behind." Elijah replied but there was a hint of displeasure as he turned to his brother.

"I don't think you understand Elena is the doppelganger her blood enables me to make more hybrids to fight those who oppose me, I will never leave her behind." Klaus hissed as he stood up. "Let's say I do leave her behind what then, how long before she gets turned by you or killed between the two off you, you both truly believe that one of you can protect her but that is a delusion, she can never be happy or safe with you around." Klaus finish while Damon was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get some air." Damon finally spoke as he got and left.

"Let me deal with this." Elijah got up as he spoke as he followed Damon out of the room.

"All this talk has made me thirst." Klaus said as he eyed the blonde young waitress and called her over to him. "What do you say Stefan can I offer you a later dinner bit?" He asked before sinking his teeth in to her drinking all of her before dropping her like she was nothing.

**With Elena**

The walk was eerie from the silence, while the darkness that held no starlight, if Elena didn't know anything about the supernatural, she would have thought she was save with Matt but with Klaus's hybrids out there and Stefan on a killing spree Elena felt uneasy. She found myself picking up the pace a little bit, the longer Elena walked at a fast speed, she felt safer knowing that she was near her house, she knew nothing could come in without invitation and Elena knew Matt felt the same. After walking a couple of blocks my family home came to view with the white stained wood and Pillars somehow illuminating in the darkness. "Thanks for walking me home." Elena politely said as we walked down my path-way.

"How are you feeling, Elena this has to bring up a lot for you?" Matt asked as we walked down the path towards her house, to be really honest she didn't really know what to say.

"I don't know really, I guess with Caroline dad it just brings up bad memories; we've all lost a lot." Elena replied looking down at the path for a moment before turning to acknowledge him as they came to the steps. "I just don't know what to think anymore." Elena mumbled quietly.

"It's this town; we shouldn't be living like this." He replied just by his voice she could tell he was hurt, but Elena chose not to reply, she just carried on up the steps before unlocking the front door and allowing him to enter. After he entered she followed in suit and closed the door, before Elena reached to the switch to turn the lights on but nothing happened the lights were still out. "The electricity must be out, where are your touches?" Matt asked.

"In the kitchen, I think." Elena replied as she walked passed Matt toward where the kitchen with him in tail, as we entered the kitchen something was telling that something was off but she chose to ignore it and carry on toward where the touches were. "Here." Elena said as she turned and handed him a touch out of the draw. "I think I have candles over there." She answered as she walked over to the other side of the counter. "Oh my god…" Elena grasped in horror. There on the floor was puddle of blood with blood footprint leading away.

"What the hell." Matt voice came from other my shoulder; Elena quickly pulled a knife out the wooden-stand, Matt did as well before we walked slowly around the centre of the blood then began to follow the prints.

"Matt." Elena grasped in horror again to now see bloody hand prints on the wall as well as the foot prints leading away from the kitchen, they followed them around the corner to see that they lead of up the stairs, the wood famed was stained with blood, Elena gave Matt a look before walking up the stairs as soon as they reached the top, she held her touch up to see if she could see anything out of the ordinary but there was nothing at first until she moved the touch down a bit then Elena saw it… There laying with a knife half in his chest was the one man she hoped it wasn't. "Rick… Oh my god… Oh my god…" Elena cried in horror my mask was down.

"It looks like he's lost a lot of blood." Matt stated before dialling a number while she put the knife in her hand down before she pulled the other knife slowly out of his chest while praying she got to him in time.

**Somewhere else in mystic-falls**

"I guess you only agree to this evening Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother." Stefan spoke as he walked around the table, coming face to face with Klaus himself anything could happen in a matter of minutes.

"No you're doing that well on your own because of Elena, you are going to lose your brother and you only got, yourself to blame." Klaus stated smugly as if he was daring Stefan to strike.

"What do you say Klaus, it's time for you to put on the table." Damon suddenly spoke as he walked back in to the room with Elijah behind him. "We made our offer." Damon stated as he waited for a reply while Elijah walked over to his brother Klaus.

"I offer Elena future happiness, see what she need is be rid of you lot, what do you say Stefan do we have a deal?" Klaus asked from the side of his own brother.

"What are you doing?" Damon hiss as Stefan walked towards Klaus and held his hand out before grasping Klaus's.

"Nice try Klaus but no deal." Stefan smirked, but that didn't last long in a blink of an eye, Stefan's arm was dislocated and he was down while his other arm was held in place over a fire by Klaus, Damon was about to attack Klaus to pull him off Stefan but was slammed back in to a wall behind him and held in place by Klaus's brother Elijah.

"What are you doing?" Damon grasped as he tried to pull Elijah hand away from his throat but to no affect after a moment Elijah finally let go but watched Damon cautiously. "Stop." Damon yelled as Stefan cried out in pain, he tried to move forward again but he was pushed back by Elijah he knew better then to piss off Elijah.

"Bring me my coffin or he'll burns to death." Klaus ordered to Damon.

"I'll get it." Damon said with hatred as he pushed past Elijah and made his way out of the building.

"Go with him brother, keep him honest and when you return, I will hand over our family." Klaus spoke smugly while Elijah looked at him with serious eyes before leaving to follow Damon.

**With Elena**

"Rick…" Elena grasped as she saw his eyes open slightly. "Rick… Who did this to you?" She asked trying to keep him talking, Elena couldn't lose another family member he was a father to her after all, he held her brother and her together and to lose him now was unthinkable.

"I don't know." He answered at least he was talking that was good but the question was how long for?

"There's a lot of blood." Elena panicked as she watched the blood ooze out of the side of his body, she didn't know what to do, she just knew I couldn't lose him not after everything we been through.

"Elena you have to kill me." Rick stated through grasps. What why was he asking her to do this? Surely he knew she couldn't? She didn't want to lose him.

"What?" Elena grasped through tears praying she heard him wrong somehow.

"You have to kill me." He stated through grasp again before grasping her hand in to his, which showed that he had his supernatural ring on then she realized what he was saying.

"Wait, Matt, hang up if he dies a supernatural death he will come back." Elena spoke quickly turning towards Matt to see he had done what she asked, which he did then she turned back around preparing herself for what she had to do.

"But how do you know it was a supernatural thing that did this." Matt asked with confusion in his voice if only he knew the half it.

"That's what he saying, we don't but I a doppelganger that makes me supernatural." Elena spoke as she pick up the clean knife and held it above her head prepare herself to strike.

"Wait Elena, this is messed up." Matt panicked, she knew he didn't want her to do this but she had no choice she couldn't let Rick die.

"He dying, Matt." Elena snapped before plunging the knife in to his chest which caused Rick to cry out before his eyes shut and his breathing slowed then nothing he was really gone. Before long Matt excused himself for a moment leaving me with the body waiting...

**Somewhere else in Mystic-falls**

"Where's the fight, where's the reaper." Klaus truanted as he pulled Stefan out of the fire before pushing him away in disgust.

"Elijah, why haven't you left?" Klaus asked with worry as Elijah walked slowly back in to room follow Damon and by one of the waitress who was holding a tray that cover by a red cloth; he stopped in his tracks and stared intently at Klaus.

"Where are you manners brother?" Elijah spoke smirk a bit, shrugging before continuing. "We forgot desert." Elijah stated as he lift the cloth away to relieve two daggers

"What have you done?" Klaus asked as he backed away.

"What have you done? See I learnt not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus, we doing this on my terms." Elijah stated as he looked straight at Klaus before a man with a long neck and light brown fluffy hair but darker then Stefan's walked out from behind Elijah.

"Kol." Klaus answered as he back off even more watching the light brown haired man every movement as he moved closer.

"Long time brother." The Brown hair man called Kol spoke smugly carrying a look of arrogance with him, Klaus held his hands up before using his speed to get one of the daggers but he wasn't fast enough as another man with Dark brown puffy shoulder length hair stood in front of him with the dagger as if he was protecting the one called Kol.

"Finn, don't." Klaus plead only for the one called Finn grabbed his hand and plunged the dagger in to Klaus's hand before pulling it out and letting go of Klaus letting him try and make a run for it until he came to a stop.

"Rebekah." Klaus said as the blonde women walked over with a smile on her before Plunging another dagger in to torso causing him to cry out in pain.

"This is for our mother." Rebekah spoke before removing the dagger and pushed him back to where a smiling Kol grabbed Klaus and held him in place while she walked down the stairs.

"You're free to go." Elijah spoke as he watch his brothers hold on to Klaus while his sister stood in front of him, Damon gestured to Stefan knowing that it was best for them to leave now while they still could, he took one more look to see Klaus breathing heavily panicking at what was going to happening before leaving. "This is family business." Elijah finished before smiling at the looks that his family was giving Klaus.

**With Elena**

"He still out?" Matt asked as he walked back up the stairs towards her, Elena couldn't bring myself to acknowledge that fact, she just couldn't bare it, just in case she wouldn't see him again after all he was all I had left since she sent Jeremy way for safety reasons.

"Caroline called her dad died." Elena replied still looking down at the message, she had got moments ago, Caroline still had her mum but Elena had no one expect for Rick. "Will you stay with me until he wakes up?" Elena asked through tears, she knew she sound weak but right now Elena didn't really care.

"Of course." Matt spoke quietly as his arms wrapped around Elena and pulled her closer towards him, she hated to appear weak but she couldn't bear to lose him.

"I can't lose any more family." Elena cried hard in to him while looking out the corner her eyes watching the body lying in front of us. She quickly pulled away from Matt as her phone rang with Caroline home number appearing on my phone. "Hello." She answered after waiting for a reply.

"Elena, I look in to it but Meredith Fell was called in to surgery six hours ago." Caroline mother spoke her voice with stained because she had lost the father of her daughter today.

"She has an alibi then who could it be?" Elena asked angrily she need to know and I need to know why, how could no one know who it was?

"I don't know Elena but the attack on Alaric make it third one on the Founder's Council we just cleared our only suspect." She spoke but the sounds of grasp and coughing pulled her out of the conversation as the body on floor to move and his eyes flew opened, Elena immediately hung up and ran to his side where he grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to him all she could do was cry with relieve he was a life.

**Somewhere Else in mystic-falls **

"I like what you done with the place Nick." Rebekah Spoke as she pick up a vase and threw it at an old picture that had meadows on it, the picture smashed when it fell off the wall, her three brothers watched while Klaus sat on the table looking down trying his best to not meet the eyes of any of his older brothers.

"I wanted it to be for all of us, a place where we could call home (Elijah watched Klaus for a moment before turning to look at Kol to see the same expression he had) a place where we could be a family none of us, have to be alone again." Klaus finished as he looked at his brother Elijah.

"Your right none of us will be." Elijah finished as him and Kol walked over taking their places next to Rebekah while Klaus looked confused.

"You're staying behind." Finn spoke as he walked to his brothers and sister standing right next to Elijah.

"We're leaving you Nick, right after I give Elena to Elijah, where she belongs, where you knew she belonged in the beginning after all she is his then you will be alone always and forever." Rebekah stated as she held her head up high as she stared at Klaus.

"And we will see that it's done, you may have scared the others but you will have me to deal with if you put them in harm's way again." Finn spoke as he looked at his Klaus.

"If you run I will hunt all of you down." Klaus spoke angrily as he leaned forward as he watched his family in front of him.

"Then you will become everything you hate (Elijah stepped down from one of the steps and stared at his brother) our father." Elijah stated while smiling as if daring to Klaus to make a move.

"I'm the hybrid I can't be killed... I have nothing to fear from any of you." Klaus shouted as he pointed at all of them before finishing with an awkward laugh.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah answered through gritted teeth while giving a stern look as well as his other family members, Klaus faced dropped as his watched his older brothers and younger sister look at him with hatred and disappointing looks. That was until Elijah head snapped round after a sound of the door opening and a creaky sound before footsteps followed shock looks appeared on their faces and grasp from Klaus. The women in front of them was extremely beautiful with her long blonde curly hair that seemed shape her facial features while she wore a long green old dress that matched her body shape perfectly.

"Mother." Rebekah asked in shock she couldn't believe she was still alive, her mother looked at the four of them before her eyes landed on Klaus, Elijah and his brother moved away to allow their mother to move walked down the stairs and walked toward Klaus who just looked away with shame trying to hold back tears, none of them could believe that she was alive not after what Klaus said.

"Look at me…"His mother ordered, Klaus head raised to relieve tears. "Do you know why I'm here?" She asked as she looked intently at her son.

"Your here to kill me." Klaus spoke not caring that his brothers and sister saw him crying.

"Niklaus you are my son and I am here to forgive you." His mother spoke before turning around to look at the others who, were just standing there not really believing their eyes. "I want us to be a family again." She said.

* * *

A/N

This story was called The Originals but I read though it and didn't like the fact I was writing in first person so I decided to change it slightly…


	3. Chapter 3

Important Note

Someone has hacked in to my old account and as deleted all my stories, I cannot get back on it but I do have my old stories saved so tomorrow they will be add back up please don't worry have not lost any of the stories.

I don't own Vampire Diaries

Characters:- Elena aged 18, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Caroline, Klaus

Pairing:- Elena-Elijah, Caroline-Klaus, Slight Damon-Elena-Stefan

* * *

Shadows Of What Once Was

Part 3

**Elena P.O.V**

"Elena, it's okay, I'm alive." Rick spoke as he sat up from the hospital bed, he was alive now but if Matt or she didn't get there fast enough, he could have been dead and Elena would have been alone.

"Yeah but if I was a moment late, who knows what could have happened." Elena replied, she could feel her emotions beginning to get out of control as tears fell from her eyes again, it just hit home that he was all she had left since the others were gone.

"Shh, Elena I promise I won't leave you." He replied, she didn't reply she just looked in his eyes. A part of her wanted to believe him, but another couldn't fall for meaningless promises not now there was something that tried to kill him. Now not only did she have Klaus and Stefan to deal with now there was something else.

"When can you come home?" Elena asked, changing the subject fast, she just couldn't think about what if's anymore he was here for now and that's all she need to think about.

"A day or two, I'm not staying here not staying here any longer." He answered. "I don't want you to stay by yourself Elena tonight, I'm serious call Damon and ask him if he can come over or you go over to his where it's safe, and then in the morning call a lock smith." He finished, Elena could see in his eyes that he was serious and she couldn't say she blamed him.

"Okay Rick, I promise don't worry about me, just concentrate on getting yourself better." She replied, she kissed him on top of his head and told him, that she would see him later before leaving the room only to see Matt waiting for her.

"How is Mr Saltzman?" Matt asked his voice fill with concern as she walked toward him.

"Resigned, from spending the night in observation. So long as I promise, to change the lock on the house." Elena replied giving a small smile. "So I talked to Bonnie early she and her mom are both fine, have you talked to Caroline?" She asked.

"Yeah she's holding it together considering how close she and her dad used to be, any word on who's behind all these attacks." Matt asked her thinking she had the best in take on this supernatural thing.

"No sheriff Forbes said there are no real suspects at all." Elena replied as we walked out of the hospital. "How are you feeling with everything, you keep getting dragged in to all this?" Elena asked, she was still amazed at how well he was dealing with everything.

"Honestly kind of lucky the only thing, that I have to worry about for tomorrow is showing up for my shift at the gill." Matt spoke before stopping which made her turn around to face him.

"Thank you for every think today really." She replied giving him a small smile, she didn't know what she would have done if he wasn't there to help her.

"Get home safe" he spoke before backing off, turning around and headed toward his pickup.

"Thanks." Elena whispered before she turned back around. Elena walked toward my car; and unlocked the driver's seat door before getting in, she shut the door behind her and she began to put on my seatbelt. After Elena made sure that she was safe, she gave a smile while waving bye as Matt drove off before turning on her engine and making sure it was safe to drive. When she was sure there was nothing, Elena began to reverse out of the car park, when the sound of something going under her tires caused her to stop and immediately get out of the car to see what she had just hit, but there was nothing. At first she thought it was just in her head that when she remembered that something attack Rick then panic began to settle in, her head turned around as fast as it could to see if she could see anything, but there was nothing that when she looked up, Elena didn't know what made her to look up but something did that when she saw it well something. There on top of the hospital building of the roof was a black shadow of sorts but with a blink of any eye it was gone.

"Elena?" A voice broke through her panic and caused her to turn around to see him…

**Normal P.O.V with the Originals**

"You want us to be a family again after everything he did?" Rebekah stated clear upset with what her mother just said, after everything that just happened. "He killed you and you already forgiving him." She yelled.

"Rebekah, I know your upset but now not the time for hatred." Their mother spoke before turning to Klaus and gave a small smile before looking back at the other four siblings in front of her. "I have gotten passed my betrayal and hatred now the time for healing and forgiveness." She spoke. " I think to start of this family reunions we should have a ball." She finished.

"Like that would happen." Klaus spoke as he stared at his mother. "I'm off out." Klaus spoke before he was gone Elijah was about to follow.

"No Elijah, leave him." His mother spoke. "As for you four, I don't want the young Elena to know you're all alive not until the ball especially you Elijah do you hear me." She spoke seriously never taking his eyes off Elijah.

"Why?" Elijah asked as he looked at his mother with suspicion, he still could believe how she could forgive Klaus after everything he did to them; Elijah knew she was up but the question was what?

"Because what better way, then have her see you with shock in her eyes anyway I wish to meet her." She replied before giving a small smile at her sons and daughter that were standing there in front of her.

**Back with Elena**

"Klaus." Elena grasped, he may have needed her not to be dead, but he still could hurt her, and who knows if he was the one that done this to Rick.

"What are you doing from home this late at the hospital?" He asked curiously as he turned his head to the side as he waited for answer, how could he be asking her that after what he did to Rick but then again from the shadow on the roof it could have been anything.

"Someone broke into my house and Rick was rushed in to hospital." Elena answered before turning away from him and head back to her car, trying her best to make the conversation finish quickly so she could get away from him.

"You shouldn't be by yourself tonight." He answered from behind of her; she knew he only wanted her safe for her blood that was the only reason after all she was a blood bag for him and his hybrids.

"I won't be, I called Damon and he said he would come over." Elena lied but she was actually going to ask him though so in a way it wasn't a lie. "I got to go he's expecting me." She lied farther as she turned around to face him for a moment before giving a small smile.

"Get home safe." Klaus replied and in blink of any eye he was gone, she didn't need telling twice, Elena got in her car and drove off home, on the road home she asked her car to call Damon but there was no answered it just went to voice mail this was the second time it has happened. After a couple of minutes of driving, she pulled up at her house and just sat there before getting out of the car, she began to walk up to the house while carrying on trying to get hold of Damon but again it just went answer phone so where was he? Maybe she should have called Klaus or Caroline?

After a moment she just gave up and walked in to the house closing the door behind her, Rick couldn't have a go at her, she did try to call Damon but he never picked up so she had to stay at home even if she didn't want to. After checking around Elena could see that everything was clean with the help of Matt and medics, she made up my way up the stairs, at the top Elena headed towards my room, after closing the door behind her, Elena went to her desk and pick up the picture of her family then laid on my bed allowing to sleep to overtake me I just didn't care about having my normal clothes on.

**Somewhere else with the Originals**

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Kol spoke as he looked out of the mirror towards his baby sister.

"Oh Kol you know I can't be compelled." She replied with amusement that caused the other two of her brothers to laugh at her comment.

"Who did it?" Klaus yelled as he walked back in to his front room to where his four siblings were preparing for the ball Rebekah was getting her nails down on the sofa by a manicurist, Finn was getting his shoes shined, Elijah was looking at his Italian leather shoes. "You went after Elena didn't you, what is wrong with you?" Klaus accused his sister Rebekah causing everybody to look at him as he yelled her.

"What, it wasn't me." Rebekah answered. "Ask any of them I was here all night so don't accuse me." She hissed angrily before one of her older brothers Finn told her to calm down.

"It wasn't Rebekah she was here with us and mother, now tell, me what happened." Elijah stated with authority in his voice, Elijah wanted to get to the bottom of this, especially now that something had happened to Elena.

"If it wasn't any of you, what attacked Rick and was stalking Elena like prey?" Klaus asked clearly not believe a word from any of them. "Do you want another dagger in your heart because I will be willing to give it to you." Klaus hissed

"Again with the dagger threats, don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked with amusement clearly not happy about what he said to his younger sister.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself." Klaus stated as he turned to look at his brother Kol who just looked at him with hatred.

"And who are you, my father." Kol answered in return.

"No Kol but you in my house." Klaus spoke as he stalked up to his brother causing the other two to stand up straight and get ready for a fight.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol replied as he got up and stood his ground daring his brother to move; Klaus looked out the corner of his eyes see that the other two brothers had slowly made their way forward as if getting ready to attack.

"Enough, Niklaus, come." Their mother spoke as she walked in to the room, Klaus gave his brother Kol one more look before walking away toward his mother.

**With Elena**

It was six am when Elena awoke to the sun's warmth on my face, it was truly a wonderful waking up naturally without being woken up by an alarm clock, after allow herself to wake up, she got up and got some clean clothes which were blue skinny Jeans, a purple and white top before going in to the bathroom to wash. When she had finished dressing and cleaning the room, she made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen towards where they were just waiting.

"Damon, Stefan." Elena spoke with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. "Why didn't you, answer you phone?" She asked, after all Damon said he would be there when she needed him but he wasn't there last night.

"We were busy, what's wrong?" Damon asked looked at her with serious eyes while Stefan had jealousy in his as she only called Damon but could you blame after the way he's been acting.

"Someone broke in and attacked Rick he was close to death." Elena answered taking a breath before continuing. "Rick said he didn't want me on my own so he asked me to call you to come and keep me company but you never pick up so I had no choses but to stay here by myself." she finished, she didn't know why she left out the bit about Klaus but she did.

"Elena, I'm sorry, I should have picked up." Damon apologize, Elena was about to answer when the doorbell rang causing her to leave him without reply, as she opened the door no one there, it was then Elena looked down to see that there was envelope that was addressed to her in italic hand writing that state Elena Gilbert, she picked up and closed the door before turning round to come face to face with them.

"So what does it say?" Stefan asked as she began to open it.

"It's an invitation, its say please join the Mikaelson the evening at seven o clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration." Elena answered, who were the Mikaelson she have never heard of them before. "Wait there is a note on the back, Elena I think it's time to finally meet Esther." She finished who was this Esther and what did she want. Elena gave Damon a look before walking passes them toward the living room with them in tail. "This Esther woman wants to talk to me at least I could find out why." She answered before facing them again.

"It's not going happen we don't know who she Elena." Damon stated giving her 'the don't push me any further' look.

"Elena may have a point, we need to find out who she is and the only to do that is to have her meet Elena." Stefan spoke up as he looked at me more intently.

"I'm going by myself end of story." Damon spoke up as he took my invitation out of her hand and walked away. After an hour of Damon and Stefan arguing about my well-being, she managed to escape them by telling them that she was meeting Caroline at the gill which was okay with them considering she was a vampire herself.

"Someone called Esther is throwing a ball, like an actual ball but I never met this woman before she invited me." Elena answered still feeling really confused about all of this as well as Damon he was well off this morning.

"You too, I got one but it had no name on it." Caroline spoke she was shocked at the fact what both of us had one so who was this this woman that was throwing this big ball.

"Will you come with me if I go, I need to find out who this Esther this." Elena asked looking at her as Elena looked at her sweetly.

"Okay you can be my date." Caroline spoke causing Elena to laugh. "What time do you want to me meet you at yours?" She asked

"Half six's so we can be there for half seven no point in getting there early if they is more people around where we are safe and you can stay over mine if you want." Elena replied after agreeing they left to get ready Caroline bought her dress and stuff round mine, about three hours preparing doing hair and make-up Caroline was in a beautiful blue dress that hit floor straight down while Elena wore a silver and black ball grown Cinderella dress that sparked, after they were finished they made our way to the party.

After both of them reached the ball we both got out of the car and let one of the chauffeurs park their car, while they held each-others hands as they began to walk up the concert that almost looked marble stair toward the now opened doors, when they entered Elena and Caroline let go of each other's hands and removed our jacket for the person to hang up for them. "What are you doing here?" Elena asked as Stefan was now face to face in front of them.

"I could ask you both the same thing." Stefan answered as he walked closer towards them.

"Surprise, Surprise, nice tux." The voice of Damon caused Elena to turn around and face him as he stared at his brother before turning back towards Elena. "You not supposed to be here." Damon spoke.

"Well, I am until I find out whom and what Esther wants? So shall we." Elena answered; she took Damon's arm while Caroline took Stefan's and we walked in she still couldn't help but look worried after all who knows what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

A/N:- I hope like but this is where it stops following the story line on T.V. So I hope you will all like what I got planned for the next chapter so please tell me what you think. When I say not following the T.V. it is kind of but not exactly

Thank you for answering my question but are you sure Elijah is older or is it Finn before Finn looks the oldest could be wrong but thank you for taking the time to read

Okay I don't know whether or not to have Klaus with Katherine or Klaus with Caroline I like both but not a hundred per cent


End file.
